A printing unit, which is embodied as a printing tower with four blanket-to-blanket printing units or arch-type printing units arranged one above the other, is known from WO 2005/037553 A1. This printing unit comprises two frame parts that are movable relative to one another, each with two side frame plates arranged opposite one another. Three centering or locking devices, which may be embodied as hooks, are assigned to each side frame plate
further printing unit, which is embodied as a printing tower with four blanket-to-blanket printing units or arch-type printing units arranged one above the other, is known from WO 2005/037552 A1. A frame part that is movable relative to a stationary frame part is mounted on rollers. The rollers can be moved into a retracted position. This will allow the weight of the movable frame part to be supported against a stationary base.
A further printing unit, which is also embodied as a printing tower with four blanket-to-blanket printing units or with four arch-type printing units arranged one above the other, is known from EP 07 49 369 B1. This printing unit is provided with a stationary frame part and with a movable frame part, which is mounted on rollers. Two frame parts can be locked in the operating position.
A further printing unit, that may also be embodied as a printing tower, with four blanket-to-blanket printing units arranged one above the other, is known from EP 17 67 359 A2. The frame parts, that are movable relative to one another, are provided. The printing couple cylinders of the blanket-to-blanket printing units are mounted in hydraulically actuable linear bearings so as to be displaceable radially.
DE 601 18 828 T2 discloses a printing unit which is comprised of at least two side frame parts, whose distance relative to one another can be modified in a horizontal direction. Each side frame part accommodates a printing couple or parts of a printing couple. At least one of the side frames is movable between a closed functional position, in which the side frame parts are moved together and fixed relative to one another, and an open position, in which they are spaced from one another. At least one closure device is provided, which closure device comprises a cylinder for pretensioning the side frame parts in the closed, functional position.